


Body Heat

by prettypilots



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, M/M, Magnus ships Jimon, Malec, Sleepover hell yeah, Warlock - Freeform, angsty, jimon, shadowhunter, v gay, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: Despite the space, Simon leant down on his back and folded his hands over his chest, inches away from Jace."Jace, is this too close?" he whispered.Jace didn't reply as Simon listened to his subtle breathing, unsure if he was already asleep. Dismissing it, Simon lay his head back and closed his eyes, waiting two minutes before turning onto his side for comfort. On his back he could feel Jace's body heat and as much as it was soothing, it made Simon's heart beat faster against his chest. Slowing his breathing in time with Jace's, Simon eventually drifted off and fell asleep.





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LONG BUT IT'S WORTH IT

"It's getting late" Alec announced, stopping and turning to face his team complete of four Shadowhunters, a Warlock and a Vampire.

They had been walking the entire day and everyone was getting a little tired but all too afraid to speak up first, so when Alec stopped them, they were all quite relieved. The time was one thing but where they were was a whole different problem. You see, Alec had woken them up in the early hours of the morning with a new assignment and what seemed like, a very important one.

_"Alec, what's going on?" Clary asked, rubbing her tired eyes and glancing at the clock that read 3:04am. She stood amongst her friends in the empty OPS Centre, waiting to hear Alec's excuse for waking them up so early. Simon and Magnus joined them at a table, both making it quite clear that they didn't want to be there with the way they impatiently folded their arms._

_"And why is Magnus wearing sunglasses?"_

_Alec sighed, "When I asked him the same question, his excuse was 'It's too early for this shit' and he hasn't said anything else since"_

_"Which is why-" Magnus stood up to continue his sentence, "-You better have an awfully good reason for why you called us all here"_

_Alec straightened up, "The Sensor Map has picked up a heat signature which is familiar to the Wraith Demon's that attacked last week"_

_"Where, Alec?" Jace spoke up._

_"That's the thing. It's not on our sensor maps. It's in Alicante"_

_"So you want us to go now?" Simon asked, receiving an unfriendly glare from Jace._

_"No offence but what is he doing here?" Jace gestured towards Simon._

_"Good morning to you too" Simon smiled._

_Holding a hand out to stop the conversation going any further, Alec spoke, "Simon is useful to us, so try to get along for one day"_

_Alec's statement caused both men to relax their shoulders and back away but still leaving lingering stares between them._

_"We need to leave now on the Inquisitors orders. So get ready and meet back here for departure in half an hour" Alec looked especially at Izzy who seemed like she had slept through the entire talk._

"We should settle down for the night" Alec declared, glancing towards Magnus and nodding slightly.

Magnus smiled and began to rub his hands over each other, delicately. One hand began to spark blue, tainted with glitter and before the others could blink, Magnus had swept his hand above the ground as three tents and a fire pit appeared before them.

"Now that's just lazy" Simon commented.

"Have you got a better idea, Vampire?" Magnus teased.

"Actually, I went to Boy Scouts and got my camping badge, thank you very much!" Simon stepped forward, kicking the dirt beneath him.

Beside him, Clary yawned causing Jace to place a hand on her back,

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Clary responded, turning her head to kiss Jace softly.

Simon looked away immediately but could feel his cheeks heating up,

"Any word from Luke and Maia?" Simon asked Alec, his words spilling out in a nervous tumble.

"Not yet. Last I heard nothing was new so I think the main problem is here, in Alicante" Alec replied.

The air suddenly got colder as Alec shivered and pulled his jacket closer to him. Alicante was beautiful at night with stars painting the deep blue sky and the moon illuminating hidden shapes. It was a good thing Simon didn't need sleep because he could stay out and watch the sky all night but even though he didn't need it, he still valued his rest highly. Simon stood with his head bent back, staring into the stunning nightfall. New York was great and all but nothing could beat an evening like this.

Pulling back from where she was standing, Clary stepped towards Izzy, "Want to share a tent?"

Izzy nodded gratefully as Clary smiled, momentarily looking back at Jace and mouthing something along the lines of 'sorry' before disappearing into the tent.

"Well this fun and all but I think I'm ready to turn in for the night" Magnus announced, hinting sarcasm at the 'fun' part of his statement, "Alexander, shall we?" Magnus put his arm around Alec and leant over, whispering something in his ear.

Alec tried to hide his smile but anyone from a mile away could see it.

"Seriously?" Jace commented out loud, wrinkling his nose at his Parabatai and his boyfriend.

"Well, goodnight boys!" Magnus grinned, half tripping and half pushing Alec into the tent.

Jace sighed and turned around, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He paused, noticing Simon watching him and smiling. Jace had almost forgotten he was there as he swore to himself,

"You've _got_ to be kidding me" he muttered, "He doesn't even sleep!" Jace intended to say to everyone but once again, he realized it was just him and Simon.

"Guess we're bunking up together!" Simon smiled innocently.

Jace stared at him, "Don't say that" he muttered, moving over to the last, empty tent. He unzipped the entry and held it open, "Are you coming, daylighter?"

"I thought we had moved onto a first name bases" Simon questioned, stepping into the tent.

Jace followed silently before zipping it back up and sitting down to face Simon, "Maybe I just don't feel like it today"

Simon attempted to make a 'fuck you too' face at Jace but was soon distracted by the elaborate interior of the tent. This was no 'family camping trip' sized tent. The roof raised at least five feet above them and there was easily enough space for either of them to stretch out and relax. Exquisite patterns covered the walls and brightly lit lanterns surrounded the blankets they sat on.

"Wow" Jace breathed out, taking it all in.

"Magnus Bane. The definition of extra" Simon said, agreeing with Jace.

A small, wooden crate sat at the base of the tent, wrapped carefully in twine with a tag in foreign language that neither recognised. Jace shrugged and moved over to it, sliding the lid off and throwing it to the side.

"Hey, careful!" Simon affirmed.

Jace smirked and looked back at the box, rifling through its contents and reading them outloud to prevent Simon repeatedly asking what they were.

"A bottle of wine, A bottle of blood-" Jace raised his eyebrows.

"Oh! What type!" Simon asked, kneeling towards Jace.

"Uhh, says here it's cow" Jace replied, handing the bottle to Simon.

"Ah man!" Simon exclaimed, opening the bottle anyway and taking a sip, "What else?"

"Food for me, another bottle of some kind..wait, what the fuck?" Jace stopped, staring into the crate.

"What is it?" Simon asked but Jace didn't respond.

Instead, Jace stood up and stormed out of the tent, muttering something Simon couldn't quite hear. Before Jace came back, Simon took the time to look and see what all the fuss was about only to find Magnus had hidden what seemed like a bottle of lube and protection with the note,

_**'Stay safe, kids'** _

Simon could feel himself blushing again but couldn't help but laugh. He suddenly heard a scream and on hearing Jace come back, Simon put back the contents of the box and shuffled a few feet away with his drink still in hand.

"What happened?" Simon asked as Jace stumbled into the tent, zipping it back up and sitting down.

Before Jace could reply he grabbed the bottle of wine and cracked it open, ignoring the glasses and drinking straight from the bottle, "I just saw something I will never be able to unsee"

Seeing as Jace had just gone to Magnus and Alec's tent, Simon caught on pretty quickly, "Oh no"

"Oh yes" Jace took another long swirl of his drink, "If Luke was here, I'd ask him to claw my eyes out"

Simon laughed loudly, earning a small smirk from Jace in return but the joke soon left a gap of silence between them.

Simon opened his mouth to say something when both boys heard very loud giggling coming from Clary and Izzy's tent.

Jace frowned, "What the hell are they doing in there? Clary told me she was tired"

Simon laughed again, "What, have you never been to a sleepover?"

Jace blinked, his face neutral.

"You've never been to a sleepover, have you?"

Jace said nothing again, receiving an 'oh boy' from Simon.

Simon smiled and leant forward to pat Jace on the arm, "Don't worry, they're probably just telling each other really funny jokes"

Jace made a noise that was close to a grunt and put his drink down, lying on his back but quickly moving to his side.

"Aw, you tired already?" Simon teased, expecting a witty comeback even though he secretly wouldn't mind resting himself.

"Shut up" Jace mumbled softly, something completely different to what Simon was awaiting.

Simon stared at Jace, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He smiled to himself, unsure why he felt so peaceful but continued to gently shuffle around and blow out the candles.

Despite the space, Simon leant down on his back and folded his hands over his chest, inches away from Jace.

"Jace, is this too close?" he whispered.

Jace didn't reply as Simon listened to his subtle breathing, unsure if he was already asleep. Dismissing it, Simon lay his head back and closed his eyes, waiting two minutes before turning onto his side for comfort. On his back he could feel Jace's body heat and as much as it was soothing, it made Simon's heart beat faster against his chest. Slowing his breathing in time with Jace's, Simon eventually drifted off and fell asleep.

* * *

_ "Again, Jonathan" _

_ Jace sat at a large but old, grand piano and placed his hands on the keys. They were shaking so he closed his eyes in an attempt to steady them. _

_ "Jonathan, are you listening to me?" _

_ Jace nodded, "Yes, father" _

_ Jace took a deep breath and started to play the assigned tune. He had almost got to the end when he hit a wrong note. Wincing at his mistake he looked up. _

_ "Oh dear" Valentine tutted, walking over to Jace with his hands clasped behind his back, "Hand" _

_ "Father, please" _

_ "No, Jonathan. If you want to perfect something you need to learn to do it right" Valentine now outstretched his hand, waiting for Jace. _

_ "Father, I promise, I'll do it right the next time" _

_ Valentine sighed then without warning, violently grabbed Jace's wrist, "What have I said about talking back to me?" he spat. _

_ "Father-" Jace's voice broke but before he could continue Valentine snapped the finger that made the mistake, causing Jace to howl in pain. _

_ "Give me your arm, Jonathan" _

_ Jace, now crying, stuck out his arm so Valentine could Iratze the wound. _

_ "Now, again" _

Jace sat up, dripping in sweat and gasping, desperately for air.

"Jace, hey. Are you okay?"

A hand was holding Jace up on his back and another was on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" Jace growled, shrugging Simon off.

Simon was a little offended but understood nevertheless and watched Jace as he struggled to find his jacket.

"What time is it?" Jace mumbled.

"Uhh, 4:46am" Simon replied, checking his watch.

Jace sighed and stood up, pulling on the jacket he had found lying on the floor.

'Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk. Is that okay with you?" Jace said rather harshly.

Simon flinched, "It's fine" he muttered, "But the Wraith Demon's are still out there. It's not safe"

"So what are you suggesting, vampire?"

"I could come with you" Simon offered.

Seeing as Jace wasn't in the mood for an argument he agreed.

"On one condition though. No speaking"

Simon bowed his head in response, "Sure thing"

* * *

It was still dark when they left the tent, the fire had burned out and no more light was coming from the other tents which Jace, was quite frankly grateful for. The sky had reached the point where you know the sun could rise any second as blue and purple hues painted the air but the atmosphere stayed bitter.

They walked in silence through the tree's, the ground rough beneath them with sticks breaking as they continued. Though a vampire, Simon still felt the impact of the freezing breeze and shoved his hands in his pocket's to keep them warm. Jace however, didn't seemed fazed by the cold conditions and strode ahead, thoughtfully.

Simon cleared his throat, afraid of rejection if he spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Jace said, looking forward.

"Your nightmare" Simon mumbled.

Jace stopped, almost causing Simon to walk straight into him.

"No. And I swear, if you tell anyone-"

"-Jace" Simon interrupted him. They were now standing barely centimetres apart and Simon could feel Jace's breath on his skin when he spoke, "I'm not going to tell anyone"

Jace looked at him, searching for something Simon couldn't see.

"I didn't tell anyone you had angel blood. I also didn't tell Raphael that I could walk in the sun because I drank, said blood thinking you were my girlfriend" Simon caught Jace's glance and it only took a moment before Simon stretched out a smile, Jace chuckling in response.

Jace took a breath, "I used to play piano as a kid" he smiled, remembering the fond memories, "Valentine taught me. Except when I would play the wrong note, he'd break the offending finger then Iratze it better"

Simon watched him, listening intently and rather surprised that Jace was telling him this.

"That's what I was dreaming of"

"Wow" Simon whispered, "That's.." he searched for the correct word, "..Intense"

Jace smiled sadly, subconsciously looking down at his hands and flexing them, "Yeah well, it was Valentine"

Both of them started to giggle again as Jace looked up and noticed the sky was gradually changing, "We should get back"

Simon nodded as they started to walk together, unknowingly in time.

"Jace?"

"Mhm" Jace kept his eyes on his feet as they moved.

"Why do you hate me?"

For the second time that night, or rather morning, Jace stopped. He turned and looked at the Vampire boy, "Simon, I don't hate you"

"Really? Cause it seems like you do" Simon sighed.

"Sorry" Jace murmured.

Jace had surprised Simon a few times that night but nothing made Simon's eyes widen more than Jace apologising.

"Oh, it's okay" Simon said, words falling out as he was too stunned to know exactly what to say.

"No, Simon. It's not. I've been a complete dick to you for no reason other than-" Jace stopped himself before it went too far and he said something that he regretted, "We should go"

Jace started to walk ahead, mumbling to himself. Simon stared after him then started to run, catching his hand from behind.

"Jace"

Jace barely had a chance to turn before Simon used his hand to pull him in and kiss him. Simon stumbled, taking Jace's lips between his and using the cold air as an advantage to warm them up. Jace stood, letting it all soak in as he reached his hand up into Simon's hair and deepened the kiss. Their bodies pressed against each other in an attempt to heat up as Simon cupped Jace's face and pulled away momentarily. Jace let out a small laugh sending panic into Simon's heart.

"What?"

Jace looked at him, eyes full of affection, "You're so small"

Simon rolled his eyes, grabbing Jace by his jacket and kissing him once more. Jace managed to breath something close to 'We really should be going' in between kisses as Simon let go and agreed.

They walked back to their tent in silence but with a playful smirk on their lips, both wondering if maybe Magnus had packed the right things after all.


End file.
